Cita a Ciegas
by Mili Maxwell Iseki
Summary: 1x2, universo alterno...
1. Chapter 1

Hola, esto…ni siquiera se que es…tengo un trabajo importante de investigación de Operaciones y yo me pongo a hacer esto jaja.

Parejas: 1x2

--llamada

Los personajes de Gundam Wno me pertenecen uuU

OOoooooooooOO

Habia llegado justo al edificio que su amigo le habia indicado. Duo Maxwell, un chico apuesto, de estatura mediana cabello castaño amarrado en un larga trenza y unos hermosos ojos violetas, habia llegado a ZONA LOVE, un canal de televisión donde transmitían concursos y toda clase de información sobre relaciones amorosas...no sabia ni como había decidido pisar ese local...bueno, después de lo decepcionado que estaba porque su novio y él rompieron...see el era gay, pero lo que decia la gente simplemente le daba igual. En cambio no lo que le decía Heero, el chico de ojos azul-cobalto, que ahora mas bien era su ex. Después de meses! Meses de noviazgo habían cortado, solo porque al final de cuentas Heero le dijo que no tenian nada en común!

El aun estaba muy dolido, y ya no quería pensar mas en él, queria olvidarlo, pero no tenia el mas mínimo de animo para relacionarse con alguien más, así que habia tomado el ultimo recurso que nunca creyó haría…

OooooFlash backooooooO

Un chico de cabellera rubia hablaba con Duo en un silencioso rincón de una cafetería.

-Ya te dije que Hilde no me interesa…es que no puedo pensar en nadie mas que en Heero-decia el trenzado con una voz melancólica y mirando tristemente su tasa de café que permanecía intacta.

-Esta difícil Duo, el problema es que tu no quieres intentarlo con alguien mas…

-Es que… y si no funciona de nuevo, además, aun no me he recuperado, ¡ no entiendo como Heero se ve tan tranquilo, creo que a él nunca le importo lo nuestro.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un momento, hasta que al fin Quatre corto el silencio…

-…porque no aceptas mi consejo y te inscribes al concurso de 'cita a ciegas' en ZONA LOVE.- dijo un poco dudoso de sus mismas palabras el rubio.

-Estas loco! Como voy a aceptar salir con alguien que ni siquiera conozco, pobre de mi…uU

-Animate Duo, no creo que sea tan malo, además…quien sabe y talvez el amor de tu vida lo encuentras allí "o en este caso, lo reencuentras".

-uhh…no lo se, creo que lo pensare.- dijo pensativo, sin prestar atención en la emoción y el brillo en los ojos celestes de Quatre al escuchar su repuesta…sabia que al final, terminaría inscribiéndose, era un presentimiento.

Oooofin flashbackoooO

Una vez dentro del edificio, Duo pregunto a la recepcionista sobre el programa y la mujer lo envió directamente a la oficina de la conductora del programa, Dorothy Catalonia, una rubia astuta y un poquito loca, pero que tenia gran fama, su programa era unos de los de mayor rating.

-Que bueno que te presentas…eh como me dijiste que te llamabas?

-uuU no se lo he dicho, me llamo Duo Maxwell

-Si, lo que sea, bueno Maxell

-Maxwell- recalco con disgusto y levantando una ceja.

-bueno bueno!...Maxwell, justo andábamos buscando el siguiente participante.- dijo la mujer mientras buscaba unas hojas entre tantos papeles en su escritorio.

-…entonces…que debo hacer?-

-ya-habia encontrado lo que buscaba- llena este formulario y en dos días te llamaremos para darte mas detalles, el programa se filmara en vivo el próximo sábado.

-y no me van a presentar a…los candidatos?-dijo el de la trenza mordiendo su labio inferior, al instante la conductora le dirigió una mirada electrizante.

-¡que nunca ves el programa, hasta el mismo nombre lo dice, 'cita a ciegas'-dijo poniendo sus manos en su cintura en señal de impaciencia. Duo tomo inmediatamente el formulario y empezó a llenarlo. Empezó a llenarlo tranquilamente, pero pronto vio que las preguntas se iban haciendo interminables…le pedina desde su nombre , hasta sus mas extraños gustos…

-Para que tantas preguntas?- pregunto un mareado Duo.

-Nos hace mas facil la busqueda de la persona ideal- dijo sonriente Dorothy, como si estuviera diciendolo en un comercial de publicidad.

-y es necesario el colo de la ropa interior que usas?- dijo todo sonrojado el chico de la trenza.

-jejeje no lo se, pero a mi me gusta saberlo –después de echarse a reir recupero rápidamente su postura seria obligando Duo a continuar con el formulario.asi, una hora después el chico entrego las paginas a la presentadora.

-Ahora firma aquí- le indico, y él lo hizo- perfecto! Ahora tu cuerpo nos pertenece.

-¡¿Que!- dijo Duo que casi se va de espaldas.

-ejem...lo siento, me equivoque. Ahora estas obligado a presentarte en el programa.-dijo dando un suspiro de desilusión "que lastima que no haya sido lo del cuerpo".

Duo suspiro, ahora ya no podia dar marcha atrás, aunque en el fondo se sentía deceoso de conocer otras personas, a lo mejor y Quatre tenia razón, necesitaba nuevas experiencias.

Poco después de que Duo salio de la oficina Dorothy tomo el telefono e hizo una llamada

-hola, habla Quatre Winner.

-amigo, soy Doth. Adivina quien acaba de pasar por mi oficina-dijo miestras una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujaba en su rostro.

-me alegra orilo-respondió al otro lado de la línea el rubio-ahora tenemos que pensar como llevar a Heero al programa…

OoooooooO

Cont…

Si pueden me dejan reviews XD…


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Un joven rubio entraba a la oficina del gerente en una prestigiosa empresa de informática, Inc X Corporation, era una nueva compañía y estaba en su mejor momento, pero habia que ver el esfuerzo y dedicación que eso requería.

Fue recibido por un hombre de cabello castaño oscuro, que parecia sin peinar, pero no lucia mal, y sus ojos eran de un azul-cobalto.

-Como estas Heero?- dijo amistosamente y con su tierna sonrisa el rubio.

-bien- respondió.

-Veo que la compañía va muy bien en tus manos-

-si, no podría estar mejor.

"uh…nada humilde" pensó Quatre, pero sabia que Heero tenia la razón. Sin embargo Heero se concentraba mucho en su trabajo y olvidaba que había personas a su alrededor que lo necesitaban y que sin intención lastimaba al alejarlas de él.

-¿A que se debe tu visita?-interrogo Heero, un poco impaciente. El siempre estaba muy ocupado.

- Pues…vine a hacerte una invitación. Sabes que soy dueño de varios canales de TV – el moreno asintió.-bien, Zona Tech esta haciendo un programa hacerca de lo nuevo en tecnología informatica…entonces, queriamos…hacerte una entrevista.

-No se si tenga tiempo.- dijo desviando su mirada de su amigo.

-Ah puessss …ya pregunte a tu secretaria y me dijo que tienes tiempo libre este sabado, justo el dia que sera la entrevista!-dijo sonriente Quatre, se habia salido con la suya-que suerte verdad.

-hn-fue su asentimiento "debo despedir a esa secretaria"- esta bien-replico con desgano- a que horas es la dichosa entrevista-pregunto mientras movía inquietamente su lapicero sobre el escritorio y sin lograr quitarle la sonrisa victoriosa a su amigo rubio.

-uhm, a las dos de la tarde, creo que ya conoces el lugar –el gerente de Inc X asintió- bien! Te estaremos esperando! No llegues tarde…-dijo ya casi saliendo de la oficina. Aunque sabia que Heero no era de los que preguntaban mucho, no quería que se le escapara algo y su plan se viera descubierto.

-Nunca lo hago…-dijo con un gesto de mal humor y concentrándose de nuevo en su trabajo.

* * *

En la habitación de un pequeño departamento en la parte mas tranquila de la ciudad, lejos del ruido, de lo agitado de la multitud en su trabajo, un joven trenzado descansaba en su cama, habían pasado dos dias desde que fue a las oficinas de Love Zone, y mas de una semana desde que…"olvida eso baka! Dejalo atrás!".

Por mas que lo intentaba no podia conciliar el sueño…y cuando ya casi lo lograba volvía a recordar aquel suceso que le partio el alma…

Xxxxxx recuerdo entre sueños xxxxxX

-me estas diciendo que me dejas!-decia un descontrolado Duo con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Creo que fui muy claro- dijo un joven de ojos azul-cobalto empezando ponerse su saco para irse, estaban en el departamento del trenzado.

-Pero…no me has dado razones¿porque?yo te amo…de verdad.- dijo reteniendolo de la mano. Heero se alejo de el, hacia la salida, no soportaba ver llorar a la gente, eso lo hacia debil y no queria volver a sentirse asi nunca.

-Ya te la di, no tengo tiempo para perder en tonterias, ADIOS- salio del departamento, tan estoico como siempre, y dejando a un Duo con el corazon destrosado.

Xxxxxxfin del recuerdoxxxxX

-maldito Heero! Vas a ver que me voy a olvidar de ti!- en el momento sono el telefono, el destino ya habia decidido por él.

-hola, esta Duo Maxwell?- dijo una voz inquieta y emocionada.

-Sip, con el esta hablando-contesto el trenzado.

-hola Duo! Habla tu amiga Dorothy!

-¿Quien?o.ó "no tengo ninguna amiga que se llame así, debe ser la loca del programa"

-Dorothy!

-eh? La de el programa de Cita a Ciegas?

-Si la misma! Jaja ¿Cómo has estado? Imagino que deprimido JaJajA "ups casi se me escapa lo de Quatre! Controlate!" ejem…olvida lo que dije- su tono cambio a uno mas serio- te hablaba para avisarte que ya tengo listos los tres concursantes que participaran.

Al momento se escucho un ruido del lado de Duo, como si se hubiera caido o algo parecido, Dorothy solo miro el auricular asombrada y continuo.

-Son tres chicos muy guapos jijiji- dijo con una risa picara.

-que? Tres¿tendré que salir con los tres?- dijo el trenzado un poco alarmado y cortando la palabrería de la rubia.

- No al mismo tiempo.-de nuevo se escucho un ruido al otro lado del telefono y cuando Duo volvió a la línea tenia una tos muy insistente.

-yyy…como sera¿tengo que escoger?

-que nunca has visto 'tienes una cita', es casi igual en ese aspecto, por cierto no te recomiendo eses programa jajaja

-Si lo he visto uu , solo me dices que es malo porque es de la competencia.- se escucha un bufido por parte de Dorothy.

-ja! No es cierto, es muy malo.

-explícame que debo hacer!

-tonto---pues primero conoceras ciertos detalles de cada uno de los tres chicos, y luego elegiras a uno, con el cual iras a un viaje romantico, con todo pagado por el programa…y pues, cuadno regresen me dices si te gusto jijiji , y asi, hasta el ultimo, al final tu decides con cual te quidas.-termino de explicar la conductora y como no escucho nada al otro lado de la linea colgo el telefono enfadada.

-hey! Que malvada! Me colgo- gimio Duo cuando se dio cuenta.-¡ya me arrepnti!yo no quiero salir con esos tipos, quien sabe que clase de mentes enfermas aceptan entrar a esa clase de concursos tan inmorales.-en ese momento vei su imagen reflejada en el espejo del tocador 'ai tienes la respuesta' uu .

* * *

El momento tan ansiado por Duo alfil llego, era sábado en la tarde, el se encontraba en un escenario con varias cámaras tomando su imagen, estaba tan nervioso que si no salio corriendo del lugar fue por las amenazas de Dorothy antes de empezar a filmar 'Si te vas te juro que te meto a la carcel por incumplimiento de contrato!'…y decía que era su amiga uu.

La música de entrada empezo a sonar y Dorothy salio de una puerta al escenarios y se sento en una silla junto a Duo.

-Hola a todo mi publico querido!- como siempre en todos los shows nunca falta el publico presente, y habían unas cuantas personas, a lo mucho 30. – hoy tenemos en el programa Duo Maxwell! quien vino al programa en busca del amor de su vida!- Duo sentia que una gotita resbalaba por su frente, que vergüenza!

-Estas bien guapo Duo! yo con gusto me quedo con tigo!-grito una chica del publico presente.

-oye! Callate amiga si no quieres que te saquemos!-grito furiosa la rubia, para después dirigir su mirada hacia la camara con una dulce sonrisa- que agradable público jeje. Bien, como les seguia diciendo, le presentaremos a Duo tres posibles alternativas. Empecemos con la diversión! Digo, con el programa jajaja…

Al otros lado del escenario, el cual estaba dividido por una pared, estaban centados tres jóvenes, uno de ellos muy confundido, sobre todo cuando escucho el nombre de su ex…

cont-

dejen reviews! please!


	3. Chapter 3

Les prometo que haré mas largo el otro XD y lo subiré prontito. uu y lo hare mas cómico jajaja, supongo que eso es lo que les gusta XD.

**Parejas: 1x2**

Los personajes de Gw no me pertenecen.

**Capitulo 3**

_Al otros lado del escenario, el cual estaba dividido por una pared, estaban sentados tres jóvenes, uno de ellos muy confundido, sobre todo cuando escucho el nombre de su ex…_

"Que diantres estoy haciendo aquí! Esto no es ninguna entrevista!" Heero iba al levantarse de su lugar, mas no se lo permitieron, tuvo que seguir escuchando…¿pero que tenia que ver Duo en todo eso?

Al otro lado de la pared Dorothy se decidia a empezar…

-Bien, mi querido Duo, ahora le haré un par de preguntas a tus pretendientes, y tu tendrás que escoger cual es el que te interesa.-el trenzado asintió, nervioso, ya no había vuelta atrás, además el mismo se había dispuesto a darse otra oportunidad con alguien mas.

-Participante numero uno, ¿Qué es lo que busca en su pareja, cuales son las cualidades de su persona ideal?- pregunto Dorothy, obviamente dirigida a la persona que estaba tras la pared. Heero se quedo sorprendido al escuchar aquella pregunta Si la conductora era una tonta ¿Qué podía esperar de las preguntas? Y para su gran suerte, el era el número uno, de nuevo se vio obligado a colaborar, por su bien. (xD)

- Nada en especial, que tenga bueno cuerpo, y que no se tome las cosas tan enserio, no estoy buscando ese tipo de relación por el momento.-su respuesta fue tan directa, sin dudar, y tan fría. Duo se sintió perturbado, aquella voz, quería seguirla escuchando, le era tan familiar. Y a la vez, lo que había dicho, por un momento le pareció que era lo que el también buscaba. Esta vez no quería enamorarse.

Dorothy no le permitió profundizar más en sus pensamientos, pues al momento se escucho que hacia la misma pregunta al candidato numero dos. El cual respondió en seguida:

- lo que busco en mi pareja es que sea una persona alegre, que le guste pasarla bien, con la que siempre haya algo nuevo que descubrir y que hablar.- contesto la voz de un joven, denotaba seguridad y lo que el mismo buscaba en la otra persona.

Y de nuevo Dorothy intervino para hacer la última pregunta, la cual cambio, al participante numero tres:

-Si Duo fuera tu persona ideal, pero se interponen ciertos problemas en sus vidas¿ Hasta donde serias capas de luchar por él?- hasta el publico, que momentos antes habia estado haciendo barra y hablando, se quedo completamente en silencio, hasta que la persona a quien estaba dirigida la pregunta respondió:

-Haría todo lo que estuviera en mis manos, lucharia sin cansancio por el, incluso hasta mi muerte. Porque, si Duo fuera mi persona ideal, es decir, el amor de mi vida, la vida sin el no tendría sentido…- esta vez era la voz de una chica, su voz era clara y melódica, y se notaba su emoción y su sinceridad, esperaba dar una buena impresión de ella.

ooOOoo

-mmm veo en tus ojos que ya has tomado una decisión Duo ¿Cuál sera el primero que te llevaras a la cam…digo al viaje jaja.- el trenzado no tenia duda que el que le habia interesado era el numero 1, habia algo en el, su voz, su forma tan fria, tan segura de hablar, le atraia mucho, y el que penso que después de Heero no se volveria a enamorar, quizas depues de todo Heero no era el amor de su vida…

-ok,que pase el joven numero uno!-dijo señalando a la pared la chica rubia- por fin los dos se conoceran, esperemos que el numero uno cumpla las expectativas de Duo.- todo el escenarios se lleno de gritos del publico, entonces paso el chico numero uno, Duo se quedo con la boca abierta, esto debia ser una broma, o una mala jugada que la vida le habia hecho.

-¡Heero!que haces tu aquí?-dijo parandose de su asiento y al mismo tiempo Dorothy lo empujaba de nuevo para que volviera a su lugar.

-No te apresures Duo, ya tendran oportunidad de conocerse, aquí yo hago las preguntas!-dijo frunciendo el seño y mostrando una mirada tenebrosa, para después volver a sonreir dulcemente.

Heero simplemente se dirigió a un asiento que le señalo la rubia y se sento cruzado de brazos, era demasiada coincidencia que los dos estuvieran alli, seguro que todo esto lo habia planeado el trenzado, ¿porque no quería entender que no estaba dispuesto a volver con él? tendría que hacérselo entender.

-¿Y que te parece Duo, esta guapo verdad, si no lo quieres me lo quedo yo XD.-dijo la rubia entre carcajadas, Duo no respondió, estaba como en shock…pero y si esta era una nueva oportunidad de recuperar a Heero, no estaba dispuesto a desaprovecharla, tenia que intentar aunque sea una ultima vez recuperarlo.

Reacciono al escuchar a Dorothy aclarar su garganta, esperando inquieta su respuesta.

-eh…si esta bien-dijo al fin, sonriendo abiertamente y sus ojos brillaban con ilusión, pero cuando dirigió su mirada a su ex, se sorprendió, Heero parecía estar tan indiferente a lo que pasaba, pero el lo conocía muy bien, el siempre era tan serio. Por un momento su corazón se acelero, de alegría al pensar que a lo mejor no había sido casualidad toparse con Heero, porque sabia que por el carácter que tenia el oji-cobalto no era de los que andaban buscando una pareja en programas como ese. Entonces Heero estaba allí por él!.(pobre iluso uu)

Pero cuando las cámaras se apagaron, al igual que las luces del escenario, Duo se acerco a Heero, ansioso pòr hablar con el, por abrazarlo.

-Entonces, vamos a comenzar de nuevo, es tu idea, verdad Heero?- dijo con una sonrisa tímida el de ojos violetas, ese era el efecto que Heero causaba en el, lo ciobia.

- Ya deja de fingir Duo, todo esto, lo hiciste tu. Que tengo que hacer para que me dejes en paz.

_Mientras la noche caía .Junto con mi amor, también se desvaneció mi visión de ti…_


End file.
